


You’re Gonna Wanna Be My Best Friend, Baby.

by AnonymouslyDead



Category: Miss Kobayashi’s Dragon Maid, 小林さんちのメイドラゴン | Kobayashi-san Chi no Maid Dragon | Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid
Genre: Abuse towards women’s magazines, Best Friend by Rex Orange County, F/F, Mutual Pining, Office Party, Songfic, Tohru is best maid, and I’m lazy, chapter one is Tohru pining, chapter two is actual plot, fight me, magical incidents, possible demiromantic Kobayashi, song lyrics have their own line, split into two because I can, supermarket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-03 02:25:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19454410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymouslyDead/pseuds/AnonymouslyDead
Summary: It’s all pining for Miss Kobayashi and Tohru until Miss Kobayashi’s job hosts an office party.





	1. Chapter 1

I should’ve stayed at home.  
Tohru really should’ve. She had a strange feeling that today would be off somehow. She probably would’ve avoided it altogether if she had listened and stayed in the apartment.

However, she had the stubbornness born of years of causing chaos, and she wasn’t going to let a simple gut feeling stop her now. Besides, they were all out of the vegetable she needed for her stew. What kind of maid would she be if she let dinner suffer? 

So, she left and started on her way to the market. 

Because right now, I see all these people who love me, and I still feel alone. 

The trip to the produce vendor was easy enough. She chatted up the nice old woman behind the counter as she picked out the best carrots and potatoes. When she went to pay, the old woman even threw in a few homegrown turnips for free. Tohru left smiling, thinking of all the ways she could use turnips in tomorrow’s dinner. 

She still had time before she had to return home to start on dinner, so she poked around the market. Stopped at her favorite stalls to catch up with the owners. Spied around a few vendors for deals. Picked up a bag of gummy rings for Kanna at one stall. 

Here she saw a small magazine rack resting on the counter, something Miss Kobayashi explained to her the first time they came here. She slowly spun the rack and scanned each title as it passed. She found a few with pretty landscapes and houses on the covers. One with a claim to what’s supposedly the most delicious chicken recipe. 

She stopped it when a bright pink cover popped out at her. The cover screamed about beauty and dating tips, but what really caught her was the center image. A woman was dipped in the arms of what humans considered an attractive man. She stared up at him adoringly as if he was everything to her. 

The image sent a hollow pang echoing through her stomach, that feeling she got sometimes whenever Miss Kobayashi wasn’t around. Tohru snatched up the offending magazine and made quick work out of tearing it apart. How dare it offend her in such a way? 

“Umm...you’re going to have to pay for that, Miss.” The stall’s cashier cut in. Tohru whipped around to glare at him. He flinched away in response. 

It took Tohru a second to calm down and register what happened. “Oh right. Sorry.” She gave the cashier an embarrassed smile and paid. The cashier relaxed, allowing her to leave with her candy and the ruined magazines 

Whenever no one was looking, she grasped the magazine and muttered a quick spell. She tossed it into a nearby trash can where it ignited into a small fire. 

Can’t help but check my phone. 

The walk home didn’t settle that hollow pang in her and neither did returning home. So, Tohru checked the house phone, hoping she’d find a missed call logged from Miss Kobayashi. But of course, Tooru had no such luck. Miss Kobayashi was at work after all. Despite that, hollow pangs only seemed to grow more noticeable at the thought. 

But, she couldn’t let that get her down. She went to the kitchen and started prepping the beef for her stew. While that was cooking, she managed to squeeze in giving the apartment floors a quick sweep. Then, she chopped up her vegetable and threw them in along with a few other ingredients to boil. 

Once that was done, Kanna walked in. Tohru greeted her as she went sit on the couch. Kanna gestured her to follow as she went sit on the living room couch, claiming there was a pop group anime Saikawa told her about that she just had to watch. Tooru helped her find the show on cable and watched a few episodes until her stew was done. Then, it was only a matter of cooking some rice. 

It’s only when Tohru plated the food and started setting the table that that hollow feeling return. Just as she set a final plate at Miss Kobayashi’s usual chair, and her distractions were up.

I could’ve made you mine. 

She could add just a touch of ancient swamp root to the plate. The thought cross Tohru’s mind as she looked down at what would be Miss Kobayshi’s food. Sure, the taste would be off, but the thought of it’s effects made it tempting. 

Ancient swamp root was a powerful aphrodisiac. One taste and Miss Kobayashi would be putty in her hands. She’d let Tohru take her into her arms and sweep her off her feet. A light blush would form across her cheeks as their eyes would meet and they’d smile. 

A picture perfect view of romance worthy of a human magazine cover. 

But no, it wasn’t meant to be 

But, Miss Kobayashi would never fall for it. All of her past attempts to get Miss Kobayashi to fall for her failed. Miss Kobayashi’s uncanny ability to sense her schemes was something she both respected greatly and was greatly terrified off.

And see, I wasn’t made for you and you weren’t made for me.

Besides, what’s the point when the real Miss Kobayashi didn’t like her. Miss Kobayashi already made it clear she didn’t like girls nor dragon ones. 

But, it seems so easy. 

For humans, it did. On television and in stupid magazines. Hell even out at the market, humans fell in love left and right. 

So why was it so hard for her? Was it because she was just a dragon? Or was she just that repulsive? 

And, that’s because I want to be your favorite boy. 

There’s a click at the door followed by footsteps down the entrance hall. “Hey guys. I’m home!” Miss Kobayashi called with a tired smile. “Mm, something smells good.” 

Tohru snapped from her thoughts. A smile grew on her face as she realized what happened. “Hi, Miss Kobayashi! I made stew.”

“I see that. It looks really good.” 

Tohru smiled wide at the compliment. 

“Well, don’t be shy. I made plenty.” Tohru lavished in her usual energy, surprising herself at how fast her mood seemed to change. Something about She took a seat at her own plate. “Come on. You too, Kanna!” 

“Coming!” Kanna rushed from the couch to claim her spot. Miss Kobayashi followed her lead, chuckling at her enthusiasm.

I want to be the one that makes your day. 

Tohru watched as Miss Kobayashi ate a bite of her stew. She paused, her eyes going wide. 

Tohru frowned. Worry crept into her mind. “It’s not good?” 

“No! No! It’s just...holy shit.” 

“Yummy!” Kanna cried with a mouthful in her mouth. She quickly dug further into her plateful. 

“Yeah. This is really good, Tohru. You really made this yourself?” Miss Kobayashi asked. Tooru nodded. “Wow, I’m impressed. Good job, Tooru.” Miss Kobayashi gave her a soft smile before returning to her meal. 

“Thanks! I’m really glad you liked it!” Tohru said beaming as the other two quickly cleared their plates. She was still beaming as she took all the dirty dishes to the sink and started washing. 

The one you think about as you lie awake. 

It didn’t take long for Kanna and Miss Kobayashi to turn in after dinner, but Tohru was still wide awake. She tossed and turned in bed, running dinner through her mind again and again. 

Miss Kobayashi complimented her supreme cooking skills. 

I can’t wait to be your number one. 

It got tiring after a while though once she realized just how little it was. 

I’ll be your biggest fan and you’ll be mine. 

She wanted more even after all Miss Kobayashi has given her. To matter more to her even with all of Miss Kobayashi’s protests. 

But, I’ll still want to break your heart and make you cry. 

How selfish was she? 


	2. Chapter 2

But you won’t wait.

It took two hours of tossing, turning, and pretending to be asleep before Kobayashi realized how much she had screwed up. 

You know it’s too late. 

It’s too late to notice 

It’s too late to notice how empty her bed felt without Tohru always trying to climb in it. Too late to notice how Tohru seemed to grow more and more on her the longer they lived together. Too late to realize that the stress of her office job seemed to melt away as soon as she got home to her Dragon Maid and too late to realize just how much Kobayashi wanted to get swept into her shenanigans. 

She must’ve realized just how much Tohru meant to her when Tohru had been ripped from her life seemingly for good. But at the time, everything seemed to change so dramatically without Tohru that it seemed easier to push that idea away. Then, Tohru came back, but-

I’m on my own shit now. 

Now, Kobayashi was stuck in a mess of her own making. 

And, let me tell you how it feels

It’s fucking great in a slow agonizing death kind of way. It’s so easy to shake off every exaggerated gesture of affection Tohru threw her way; it was almost a reflex at this point. Yet on the inside, she was felt like a romantic comedy movie complete with every butterflies in her stomach, singing along to every dopey love song, want to sweep her off her feet feeling one could get. 

And, the feeling was amazing, intoxicating even. 

I feel great. 

Until, the realization would come crashing in. The fact that all it would take is one little question. Just for Kobayashi to open up and say her true feelings for this to get so much better. 

But, Kobayashi could never get the words to leave her mouth. They’re ever-present in her mind every time Tohru gives her that look like she hung the stars herself, but she’s always paralyzed by their weight. She’s terrified by what they mean. It could mean another change that could ruin her life yet again.

Just like when she got too close without meaning to. And then, Tohru left and broke her heart. 

You need to be yourself. 

At some point, Kobayashi fell asleep, because next thing, her alarm had her groaning awake. She rushed to put on her same uniform, scarfed down the admittedly lovely breakfast Tohru prepared, and told Kanna and Tohru bye before rushing for her train. She’d make it through another day at work. 

Later on, she’d get home to warm greetings from Tohru and Kanna. Tohru would try to pull some crazy stunt for her over dinner. And then, they’d all get ready for bed to start the cycle all over again. 

It repeated over and over again day to day with a few magical mishaps through in here and there. And, that was fine. Kobayashi was content with her life. It was safe, stable, and she’s happy. 

Kinda. Kobayashi sighed. 

“Something wrong?” Takiya asked beside her, his fingers flying across his keyboard. Kobayashi blinked and realized she had stopped typing altogether. 

“I’m fine. Thanks.” Kobayashi settled her hands on her keyboard. She cleared her head and continued her work. 

“Well, I learned something that might cheer you up.” 

“Yeah?” Kobayashi looked at him curious. 

“Friday is the company’s office party which means we get the day off.” Takiya smiled. 

“It’s not really a day off when the party is mandatory.” Kobayashi said drily. 

“Oh, come on. It’ll be fun.” Takiya teased. “All our friends will be there. I even managed to talk Fafnir into coming along as my plus one.” 

“Really now?” 

“Yep.” Takiya chirped. “Are you going to bring anyone?” 

Love someone for loving you instead of someone really cool who makes your heart melt.

Tohru’s eyes widened in excitement when Kobayashi asked her in a way Kobayashi was all too familiar with. Kobayashi had a second to brace herself before Tohru barreled into her, scooping Kobayashi up into her arms. 

“Yes! Of course, I’ll be your plus one! It’d be an honor!” Tohru squealed as she squeezed Kobayashi’s midsection.

Who knows what you truly felt.

“Calm down, it’s not that big of a deal. It’s just an office party. And, put me down.” 

“Oh sorry.” Tohru has the courtesy of looking embarrassed as she put her down. “I just got excited. Out of all your options, you chose me to be your plus one.” Tohru smiled fondly. “Plus, it saves me the trouble of taking out the competition.” 

You’re still my favorite girl. 

“Well, who else am I going to bring?” Kobayashi quipped. That only seemed to make Tohru beam harder at her. Kobayashi felt like her cheeks were burning from Tohru’s stare as she realized how her how her sentence might have been taken.

“Take me.” Kanna cut in. Kobayashi chuckled, secretly thankful for the interruption. 

“Actually, Shouta’s parents asked if you’d like to go keep Shouta company while we’re out. How does that sound?” 

“Yeah!” Kanna threw her arms up. 

You better trust me when I tell you there’s no one more beautiful in this damn world. 

The night of the party snuck up on Kobayashi faster than she expected once it was all said and done. It’s like next thing she knew she dropped Kanna off at her boss’ house. Then, she returned to her apartment only to find her clothes scattered across the living room. 

“How did you manage to do all this in thirty minutes?” Kobayashi asked. Tohru looked up from where she examining the white shirt and black pants strewn across the couch. 

“Well, I can’t exactly wear my maid uniform to the party, so I thought I’d look through your closet.” Tohru said cheerfully as if she hadn’t made a mess. 

Kobayashi sighed. “Please tell me you at least found something.” 

“Yeah!” Kobayashi looked around before grabbing a few articles she laid out on the kotatsu. “Would you mind if I wore these?” 

Kobayashi looked them over. It was the one pencil skirt she owned along with a ruffled white blouse she rarely wore anymore. She nodded. “As long as you clean all this up.” 

Tohru scoffed. “Of course, what kind of maid do you take me for?” With that, Tohru scurried off with her new outfit looking excited. Kobayashi shoved her pants to one side of the couch and sat down. She already got dressed in her usual outfit before she left with Kanna, so all there was left to do was wait. 

In this damn world. 

“How do I look?”

Kobayashi turned and looked. She felt her jaw drop. 

“I also borrowed a few costume pieces from closet. I hope you don’t mind.” Tohru smiled sheepishly. She clasped her hands in front of her blouse where she added a black vest and a black bow tie to it. 

“Butler! Cute!” Her ever helpful mind screamed. It, however, didn’t supply her mouth with words to say. 

“Well, say something you, idiot.” 

“That’s fine.” Kobayashi said outloud, turning her face away to hide her burning face. “Are you ready to go?” 

You’re gonna wanna be my best friend, baby. 

You’re gonna wanna be my best friend. Best friend. 

“Well, this is certainly a step up from last year’s party.” Kobayashi said as she double checked Takiya’s text. Yep, they were supposed to be on the rooftop. 

She watched Tohru take in the scene around her. Folding tables draped in white plastic table clothes were cluster in the center of the roof while scattered fairy lights lit up the sky in place of the fading sunset light. People mulled about as a dj spun light pop music on one side of the roof while the other side had a long table lined with finger food and drinks. 

Honestly with all that Tohru has seen of humans already, Kobayashi expected her to be underwhelmed at best, but Tohru lit up with the same excitement she always did when she saw a new human custom. The sight of it made Kobayashi’s stomach flutter even as she was hailed over to the snack table. 

I said that. 

You’re gonna wanna be my best friend, baby. 

You’re gonna wanna be my best friend. 

“Hey, Kobayashi!” 

“Kobayashi, hey! How are you doing?” 

“Kobayashi!”

Coworker after coworker seemed to recognize her and drag her into another polite conversation. It’s not like it was horrible; she actually didn’t mind most of her coworkers. But after the fifth coworker, Kobayashi was growing a little tired of it. She counted her blessings when Tohru pointed out the table where Takiya and Fafnir where camped out with handheld games. 

I say that I’m happy. 

I say that I’m happy. 

Things weren’t so bad after that. Kobayashi picked at her plate of tiny sandwiches while Tohru seemed to overanalyze everything. They made easy conversation with Takiya and Fafnir over their beeping games and the bopping music. 

Overall, it was better than Kobayashi expected. 

But no no no no 

No no no no 

“Oh, I love this song!” Kobayashi grinned. She bobbed her head to the opening of an energetic, keyboard heavy song, her pigtails swinging with her. As the song progressed, she got more into it. She wiggled in her seat to the beat and waved her arms. 

“You know you can go dance right?” Kobayashi asked her. He pointed to the area around the DJ setup where he coworkers were starting to gather. 

“Oh! Alright! Will you come with me, Miss Kobayashi?” Tohru’s wide eyes seemed to beg. However, that didn’t change the fact that Kobayashi knew she was shit at dancing. 

“No, you go on ahead.” Kobayashi said. No manner of begging was going to get her to go embarrass herself. 

“Ok.” Tohru seemed a little disappointed. That didn’t stop her from going though. She made her way to the front of the DJ set and started dancing with the others. 

But, I still want to be your favorite boy.

Kobayashi watched her dance through one song, spinning and swaying along with the beat. Another song soon came on and then another. However, Tohru kept up her energy with each song. Even from the table, Kobayashi could hear the people around her clapping and cheering. They gathered around her, obscuring Kobayashi’s view much to her annoyance. 

“You should go meet her.” Takiya suddenly said, starting Kobayashi.

“What?”

“You haven’t stopped staring at her since she left.” Fafnir commented. 

Kobayashi blinked, embarrassment hitting her like a wrecking ball. She hadn’t seen him look up from his game once. And yet, she was obvious enough that he still knew. 

Kobayashi groaned. She was never going to live that one down. “Well, what are you waiting for?” Fafnir snapped. Kobayashi hopped to her feet out of fear more than anything. 

Welp, there was no going back from that. Kobayashi forced herself forward towards the growing crowd of dancing people. 

I wanna be the one that makes your day.

“Excuse me. Coming through.” Kobayashi elbowed her way through the crowd, bumping into dancers as she passed. As she neared the center of the crowd, someone shoved into her. Kobayashi stumbled forward straight into someone else. 

“Miss Kobayashi?” 

Kobayashi looked up. Of course, she’d run straight into Tohru. 

“Did you change your mind?” Tohru asked, her eyes lit up in hopeful excitement.

The one you think about as you lie awake. 

“Uhhh...” Kobayashi reddened. She was hyper aware of all the eyes surrounding her. 

Tohru giggled. She offered her hand. “Come on, I’ll help you.” 

And, I can’t wait to be your number one. 

Kobayashi took her hand only to be spun around. She cried out in surprise. She felt herself be yanked forward only for Tohru to stop her inches from Tohru herself. She settled her hands on Kobayshi’s waist and started swaying them both. 

“I saw this on TV once. This is how humans dance together right?” Tohru asked, looking at her softly as if she was everything in that moment. 

Kobayashi didn’t have the heart to tell her that that was the wrong dance for pop music. 

I’ll be your biggest fan and you’ll be mine. 

Kobayashi looked down to hide a growing blush. Still, her mind was screaming at Tohru’s touch. It was overwhelming in a way; she had to grip Tohru’s arm if for nothing else but a grounding sensation. 

“Tohru...” slipped out her mouth without her thinking. 

“Yes?” 

But, I still want to break your heart and make you cry. 

All of her heartache washed over her mind. All of the pain and pining and all the potential consequences of her own decisions.

I still want to be your favorite boy. 

But, that didn’t matter. Not in this moment. 

I wanna be the one. 

“I think I love you, Tohru.” 

I might just be the one.

There’s shock clear across Tohru’s face. Then, her face softened into a lovely fond look. Kobayashi let herself be swept into Tohru’s arms. She even laughed along with Tohru as Tohru spun them both in circles. 

Because finally, being honest felt like she was floating on air.

....Wait. 

“Tohru?!”

“Yeah? Oh.” Tohru looked at the roof. It was a good ten feet below them. People were staring up at them in shock. “Oops, guess u got a little too excited.” Tohru chuckled. She folded her now exposed wings slightly, sending them gently floating downward. People scattered around them with a startled scream. 

Kobayashi looked at all of her coworkers, finding a mix of fear, surprise, and awe amongst them. Kobayashi’s eyebrows knit together in concern. This was going to be a headache to deal with. 

“I could always kill them.” Tohru offered. 

“No! No.” Kobayashi quickly spat out. “Let’s...just dance some more, ok? No one will believe them anyway.” 

“Whatever you say, Miss Kobayashi.” Tohru chuckled. Tohru let her back into their dance. And despite the mixed reactions from her coworkers, Kobayashi felt perfectly happy in the moment. 


End file.
